


BOUGHT BY ANONYMOUS *GASP*

by nothing2say



Category: Anonnation, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, Other, Self-Insert, anonymous, as like the group, i wrote this as a joke, im so sorry, this was inspired by bought by one direction fics, we stan them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing2say/pseuds/nothing2say
Summary: Y/N is bought by anonymous!!!
Relationships: Anonymous/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	BOUGHT BY ANONYMOUS *GASP*

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry God. blame alyssa for this.

"Y/N GET DOWN HERE NOW."

You wake up to the sound of your abusive mother calling you downstairs. You throw your legs over your bed and quickly change from your pajamas to a presentable outfit. You throw your long wavy brunette hair into a messy bun and scramble downstairs.

"Y/N" your mother says as you enter the living room. She's sitting on the small couch, face pulled tight with a grim face, arms placed neatly in her lap. A sense of dread washes over you.

"Y/N" she begins again. "I have decided to sell you."

"WHAT?" you screech cutting her off causing anger to flash in her eyes.

"I said, I have decided to sell you." She repeats, teeth clenched tight. "You are too much work for me and I need the money. Your new owners will be here soon."

You want to scream and cry and kick and thrash around, confused and hurt by your mother's actions, but curiosity is settling within you, and you begin to wonder what the "owners" will look like and what they will do to you.

Your mother continues on, not realizing or simply not caring about your inner turmoil. "Go upstairs and pack everything, I do not want to see anything of yours." She curtly nods before briskly standing up and exits the living room. The slam of her bedroom door echoes through out the almost empty house.

You run upstairs to pack all your belongings quickly, not like there was much to pack. Your mother used most of the income to buy drugs. 

You have just finished zipping up the bag when there's a knock at the door, and you quickly drag your bags down and open the door, with a little hesitation, of course. Anyone could be behind that door.

The person behind the door is in fact anyone, in the sense their face was covered with a mask. The mask looked a little familiar, but you brushed the thought away as the person began to speak. 

"Hello, I assume you are Y/N?" The voice is deep and soothing, almost hypnotizing.

"Yes, that's me." You smile, deep down you know you should be at least a little worried about the person in front of you, but their voice was almost enough to put you in a trance. You felt compelled to listen to them. You felt compelled to obey.

"I'm Anonymous, I assume you are aware that I have purchased you?" Their voice is monotone but you can't help but imagine a smile hidden behind the mask.

"Yeah aha, I'm ready to go now, if you are?" you look up and smile at the shiny plastic of the mask, a blush forming across your cheeks.

"Do you not want to say goodbye to your mother?" Anonymous asks, peaking their head a little into the house, looking around possibly trying to find your mother.

You laugh, gripping your bags a little tighter. "Nah I couldn't care less about that bitch." You begin to push your way past Anonymous, ready to get out of this God forsaken house, but before you could even take three steps, Anonymous grabs at your shoulders, stopping you in your tracks.

They spin you around so you are facing the mask, their grip on your shoulder is firm and you can't help the blush that spreads across your face.

Anonymous lets out a deep chuckle. "Easy there, princess. Let me leave the money for your mother." They let go of your shoulder and you alnost whine at the loss. Their words mixed with the pressure was doing more than setting your cheeks aflame.

They leave the money on your kitchen table before closing the front door. You can't see their eyes but they are facing you. You smile and only hope for a smile behind the mask. The mask smiles back either way.

"Are you ready, Y/N?" Anonymous's deep voice asks. Your body fills with excitement.

Hell yeah you were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a joke, however support the revolution. also sign the petitions !!!!! and donate if you can


End file.
